


Carving Contest

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Holt we're sorry about your garage, Normal!AU, Pumpkin carving, hilarious hijinks with pumpkin guts, pumpkin carving gone wrong, squad shenanigans, squad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Carving pumpkins should be a relaxing way to spend some quality squad time together, right? What a great way to hang out and enjoy the Halloween season, right?It shouldn't get too messy or out of control, right?Well...





	Carving Contest

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick heads-up author's note on why this update is so late and what to expect from this series in the near future(if you're reading this while it's still a WIP).  
> University work picked up and I've been gone for awhile, so sorry for the giant gap between this one and the last one!  
> I'll still be finishing all of the prompts but it may take a little while, since I have to spend more time on my schoolwork now than I did at the beginning of October. Expect to see this series wrapped up by the end of the year though, since a lot of these prompts are more autumn-y and cold weather-y than strictly Halloween-y.

       "I bet my pumpkin is going to be so much cooler than yours, Mullet." Lance jabbed Keith's side playfully from where they sat in the backseat of Hunk's minivan. Shiro, Adam, and Allura were seated in the middle seat and lucky Shay got to ride shotgun. 

       Keith raised an eyebrow to accompany the smirk settled on his face. "Don't be so sure about that." He leaned forward slightly and flicked Shiro on the ear. "Hey, how close are we to the Holt's?"

       Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith. "Mature. Hunk took the backroads to pick up Shay, so we're about, what?" He nudged his boyfriend gently. "What would you say, Adam? Five, six minutes out?" Adam nodded.

       "Yeah, around there somewhere. Matt texted, by the way. He says they just got back with the pumpkins, so we should just head into the garage when we get there." Keith leaned back once more and snuggled into Lance's side. Immediately, Lance fitted his arm around Keith's shoulder and rested his head on top of Keith's. Another five minutes of cuddling definitely wouldn't hurt.

* * *

       Pidge sprinted out of the house when the rest of the gang showed up. She waved enthusiastically and hugged them each excitedly in turn. "Guys, I'm so excited you're here! Come on, Matt's just finishing setting up the tables in the garage!" She grabbed Hunk and Shay by the hands and practically dragged them forward. Laughing and shaking their heads, the others followed them. 

       Matt looked up when they walked in and a wide smile broke over his features. "Hey! Good to see everyone could make it!" He gestured to the two folding tables pushed together he'd clearly just finished covering with newspapers. Around the edges sat nine pumpkins and down the middle of the table conglomerate was an assortment of knives. "Pick a pumpkin and let's get started, shall we?" And that was the last moment of peace they had.

* * *

       Lance had cut the top out of his pumpkin and now was faced with cleaning everything out of it. He grabbed a scraping tool that Pidge, luckily, had thought to get. Wrinkling his nose, he plunged his hand that was holding the scraper into the cold, wet goop that filled his pumpkin. He worked quickly, digging out handfuls of the slop and dumping them straight onto the newspaper. Keith made a small, satisfied noise. Lance looked up.

       Keith had already set down his scraper. "I'm done. Pidge, where should I go wash my hands? They smell like pumpkin." He frowned slightly. 

       Pidge jerked a thumb towards the house as she finished scratching in her basic design so she could start carving. "End of the hall on your left, there's the bathroom. Try not to make the whole bathroom smell like raw pumpkin, y'know?"

       Keith nodded and left to go wash his hands. Lance eyed Keith's newly empty pumpkin mischievously. He grinned and scooped all of the pumpkin goop from both his and Keith's pumpkins into Keith's empty one. Snickering to himself, Lance went back to cleaning out his own pumpkin.

       By the time Keith had gotten back from the bathroom, his pumpkin was overflowing with not only his own goop, but everyone else's as well. He rolled his eyes and looked at Lance, who was wearing the most innocent expression known to man. Keith sighed, utterly unsurprised. 

       "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" He asked pointedly. Lance couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that spread over his face. 

       "It was too easy, Keithers. I guess you just can't-" Quick as lightning, Keith had grabbed his pumpkin and overturned it on Lance's head while Lance was busy bragging. Pidge choked and Hunk snorted at the shocked look on Lance's face. 

       Lance slowly raised his hands to wipe the stringy goop out of his face. A downright evil smirk crossed his expression. "Oh, it's  _on_ , Kogane." He bent and scooped up a handful and flung it at his boyfriend. With a high-pitched screech, Keith turned so the impact hit the side of his head instead of his face. Pidge scraped out her pumpkin with renewed enthusiasm, using her scraper as a catapult to fling the discarded glop at her brother. Protesting, Matt started using his emptied pumpkin as a shield to catch his sister's attack and then turned around to dump it on Shiros' head. Shiro shrieked in surprise before joining in on the fun and slipping a clump down the back of Adam's shirt, only further escalating the situation.

       Before long, the Holt's garage was covered in slimy orange strings from corner to corner and floor to ceiling. Finally, Lance threw his hands up. "Truce!" Eventually the group reached a ceasefire and they were left to survey the war zone, which quickly set everyone off giggling madly.

       A little breathlessly, Shiro regained his composure and gestured apologetically to the garage. 

       "We'll, ah, we'll help clean up. Right guys?" Everyone nodded, still chuckling as they spread out in the garage to scoop up all the chunks of pumpkin goop strung out around the room. Lance walked over to Keith and nudged him as they went about cleaning the bits of scattered goo.

       "You should probably go wash your hands again. They smell like pumpkin."

       Shiro looked up when he heard a commotion by the carving table. "Keith, stop threatening Lance with the pumpkin carving tools."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt seventeen for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
